


Willingly Taken

by thatgirlwhodraws



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Barely Legal, Demon Deals, Demons, F/M, Heavy BDSM, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Religion, Religious Guilt, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2400563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirlwhodraws/pseuds/thatgirlwhodraws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhaella always thought she had a brother-- but learned it was one that only she could see.</p><p>Even so, he still left bruises on her skin that others could see -- marks that she always had to hide.</p><p>She had to hide her sin. From her parents, from everyone. If anyone ever got too close, he would make them burn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Willingly Taken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theelusiveflamingo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theelusiveflamingo/gifts).



When Rhaella was little, she always thought she had a brother. 

 

Aerys was always there. Her handsome protector, her older brother who was with her even when no one else was. Rhaella spent her days playing with him, and he always had time for even the silliest of her games. Always told her not to play with other children, because they wouldn’t treat her right.

 

As she grew older, her parents grew concerned — and when she asked questions concerning her brother, they looked at each other, unsure of what to tell her. “You don’t have a brother, Rhaella,” Her father scolded. Rhaella grew angry, shaking her head and pointing. Yelling.

 

“But he’s right there,” Rhaella spoke. She looked — and there he was, of course, standing by her side as usual. “He’s always there.” She argued, nearly threw a tantrum. 

 

She was given a quick spanking, one that left her bottom sore, and was instructed to pray for forgiveness for her behavior, for God would not forgive little girls who lied. Rhaella learned not to ask about Aerys, anymore. 

 

He was still the only one she ever played with — she was a quiet girl, preferring the company of her brother, of the boy that knew her best. But still she had to go to school, and as she grew older — as she developed into a young woman in high school, with boys beginning to notice her delicate beauty, Aerys grew more bold. Rhaella began to understand what kind of _thing_ he was, and how powerful his jealousy could be.

 

Though he often slept beside her, tonight he curled against her back as she tried to sleep, wearing a thin night-gown and hidden only under a sheet, the summer heat leaving her sweat-damp. Aerys was naked behind her — and when he touched her, it made Rhaella’s heart pound, her brow furrowing. “Brother,” She whispered, almost a sigh as his hands traced her body, touching her in that possessive way he always did — but this time with purpose. Her breath hitched when his hands pulled away the sheets, sliding up her night-gown to cup her breasts. 

 

“The way those boys look at you…like you’re a piece of meat…” Aerys spoke low, his voice a little rough as his fingers caressed over her skin, brushing her nipples. They hardened into flushed pink points of pleasure, made her tremble. “It’s _disgusting_.” Aerys growled softly, fingers closing down on her nipples — plucking at them roughly. Rhaella bit her lip — she knew this was a sin, but she feared him — feared his anger, feared he would leave her the way her parents always said he would. But even more than that, she wanted this. She wanted him to touch her, and knew that no amount of prayer would absolve her of the sinful desire he stirred.  

 

“I’m sorry,” Rhaella whispered, arching a little — gasping quietly when she felt his hard cock press against the small of her back. His hands toyed with her like she was an instrument for him to play — and the rough pluck and twist of his fingers on her nipples left her biting into the pillow to silence herself. She felt hot between her legs in a way she had a few times before — when he looked at her, when she though about him this way. When her thighs pressed together, she could feel the slickness — whimpered as his hands finally slid away from her breasts, leaving her nipples flushed red and raw.  His mouth found her neck, teeth leaving marks on her skin as his fingers hooked into the  material of her underwear.

 

“How sorry are you?” Aerys demanded. One hand toyed with the waste band of her panties, tugging, while his free hand brushed against the wet spot that had formed. The touch was like an electric shock, making her hips buck — and his fingers clamped down on her hips to keep her still.  “How sorry are you, sister? You’ll have to make it up to me,” He sucked a mark on her throat, biting and licking, making her whimper. “You want to make it up to me, don’t you Rhaella? Tell me.” His fingers teased the edge of her underwear again, threatening to pull down.

 

Rhaella muffled a sob, pulling her mouth away from the pillow to speak, her breath coming fast. Her heart was like a frightened bird in her chest, beating it’s wings. “I-I want to make it up to you,” She whimpered, the words out of her mouth too fast, betraying her sinful lusts. But she felt him smile against her throat, so she continued — babbling like a woman possessed. “I’ll do anything, brother— _please_.” She fell silent again as she felt him peel her underwear down off her hips, tossing them to the floor. His hands were warm — like fire against her flesh, and she couldn’t get enough.

 

“You’ll have to make it up to me with your body.” Aerys murmured, lips against her ear, his palm resting against the inside of her thigh, squeezing. “You’ll have to show me who you belong to.” His fingers slid up, brushing her wet sex — making her whine into the pillow again, his fingers rubbing slow through the heat between her thighs, teasing her clit in slow strokes. She heard him laugh. “You’re wet and ready for me, aren’t you?” He moved his fingers slow, taking his time. The tips of two fingers dipped inside her, making her gasp. 

 

“A-Ah—“ 

 

“Hush, sister. You don’t want to wake anyone…” Aerys reminded. He slowly pressed two fingers into her, rocking them in and out, making Rhaella arch back into him, her legs spread for his touch. “Look at you. You need big brother to take care of you.” Aerys crooned, his grip on her hip tight, possessive. Three fingers in her now, moving so slow it was going to drive her mad. “Don’t worry,” He rumbled, kissing her neck. “Big brother will take care of everything.” He hummed, fingers slowly sliding free. 

 

He rolled her onto her stomach, nudging a pillow under her hips. He let her wrap her arms around a pillow so she could press her face into it and muffle her cries. He spread her thighs a little wider, thumbs spreading her open — revealing her shame to the world, making her whimper and hide her face. But she couldn’t hide from him — he was a heavy weight at her back, a dark presence she felt watching her no matter if she slept or woke. 

 

“Hush now, Rhaella…” Aerys reminded, his lips against her ear, voice low and teasing as the hot, heavy tip pressed against her — then in, sliding in slow, filling her up, making her whine and bite, sounds muffled into the pillows. “Nnh…good girl.” He growled as his hips settled against hers, fingers pressing into her hips. He moved slow, hips rolling into her, the slick sound of his cock moving in and out of her like a sweet music to his ears. His nails pressed marks into her hips — but the pain only made it feel sweeter, made her sob and shudder, thighs twitching.

 

“You want to be mine, don’t you Rhaella?” Aerys whispered, beginning to move faster. Every move made her whine now — the initial stretch of penetration fading to something sweet and hot inside her, a feeling she wanted to chase. She felt like she was going to fall over the edge. She needed it, needed him badly. “Tell me, Rhaella. Tell me you’re mine, forever, and I’ll always stay with you,” His voice was a sweet poison in her ear, making her shiver all over. The pleasure he’d given her was heightened, but it wasn’t enough — she needed more.

 

“Please,” Rhaella whimpered into the pillow, and Aerys chuckled softly, cheek against her throat. 

 

“Tell me you’re mine and I’ll let you come,” He whispered sweetly. “Tell me you’re mine, and I’ll be here always.” His words were a poison, and Rhaella was drugged by them. She lifted her head, trying to keep quiet, her whimpers punctuated by the slick sound of his cock moving inside her.

 

“Yours—“ She whined, her fingers digging into the pillow. “I’m yours— I’m _yours_ , brother— Aerys, please— yours, forever—“ She had to bite down again to muffle her yell when his hips surged against her — rutting into her hard, until she though he might break her. Then there was heat — the feel of him pulsing inside her as he came, like the flames of hell washing within her inside and out, his growl deep and bestial, nails drawing blood on her hips.

 

It was too much. It was everything she’d wanted. She screamed into the pillow as her climax followed his, her insides clenching around him, trying to milk him of his seed. When it ended, she was shaking — and when she lifted her head, glancing back over her shoulder at him, she saw that his eyes were red — glowing like bright pin-pricks of blood. There were marks on her flesh that she couldn’t see — like red tattoos in a language she didn’t understand, binding her to him. When his cock pulled free, she could feel his seed dripping down her skin, whimpered as he kissed her, his hot body covering hers, keeping her warm.

 

She was too young, too naive to realize the gravity of what she’d done. He watched her even more closely now when she went to school — and when a boy got too close to her, his skin grew hot — then turned to flame, leaving him screaming in front of her — _burning alive —_ and Aerys watching, always watching.

 

She could not escape him, she realized. Anyone who got too close to her would burn.  They committed sins that she knew God  _would not_ forgive.

 

His jealousy did not ebb as the years passed. She would spend days ignoring him, knowing no one saw him but she — hid away in religious hovels, only to find him watching her from the altar, his smile thin and furious. Nothing protected those around her from his anger — he would always burn them, then claim it was for _her._

 

She was a grown woman now, and spending most her days in a chapel to try and cleanse herself of her sins. To try and make up for the things her body wanted — for the things that he made her do. Rhaella knew that the darkness in her heart was not entirely his fault. She had asked for it, and it was all she could do to atone.

 

Some days, Aerys was patient.  He would let her pretend she could run, et her attend church and feel as if she was a good, God-loving woman like she desperately wanted to be. But today was the day Aerys' patience gave out.  Today, when a young church-goer got too close for comfort, interested in her, Aerys was furious. Furious in a way that burning the boy could not sate. 

 

Sharp nails dug into her arms, dragged her to her knees in front of the altar of the empty chapel, priests gone home, likely by Aerys’ design. His fingers twisted in her hair and made her look at him. “Oh Rhaella, Rhaella…” He murmured, his eyes like fire, bright and red. _Demon,_  her mind whispered. _Brother,_ it followed afterwards, and with it, fear — and desire. _God, forgive me, please._  “What will I do with you? I thought you knew better by now — that you’re mine. I have to teach you again, don’t I?”

 

Rhaella whimpered. She was scared of him — of him leaving more marks, more scars on her body that she had to hide from the world. But— she wanted him. She told herself it was the pact he’d made, the demonic pact on her skin that made her desire him, but it was a lie she told herself to pretend she was a good girl. She wanted him to teach her who she belonged to, to ruin her in filthier ways.

 

“I”m sorry,” She always said, whimpering. “You— you _burned_ him, I thought—“ She knew it would not be enough. She saw it in the way he bared his teeth, in how hot his hands were when they touched her — so hot she thought they would burn. But they never did. 

 

He shoved her to her knees, shoved up the long skirt she wore — a joke, really, trying to appear demure and chaste.  They had soiled too many sheets — he had left his seed inside her too many times and made her walk around all day with it dripping under her long dresses, for her to think she was truly chaste.

 

His belt came across her ass, drawing her from her thoughts with a cry.  It came down again — heightening the burn, the pain turning sharp and making her sob, while it fed that hot place inside her that made her slick for him between her legs. Pain and pleasure were almost the same in her mind now — she had lost count of the times that he had left her bleeding and bruised before he fucked her, almost made her come from a beating. He had spent so many nights turning her into a plaything for his needs that she knew what came next. 

 

She sobbed when the belt came again, left bruises that she knew would be mottled red and bloodied under the skin, not quite breaking it. When her ass felt raw, he stopped, touching her with his too-hot hands, making her whimper and shake.

 

Rhaella let out a startled whimper when he rubbed slick fingers against her ass, brushing the tight pucker there. She heard his chuckle — dark and twisted, as one hand held her still, his grip like iron. 

 

“You’ve wanted it like this, haven’t you? You filthy girl. Sinning before God like this.” He clicked his tongue, pressing a fingertip into the tight pucker before she could protest. She whimpered, biting her lip hard. She had been a fool to think he would do anything less — that there would be any part of her that was not claimed by him.

 

He owned her to the marrow of her bones. She could not disobey, no matter how it ruined her soul.

 

Two fingers opened her up now, slick with oil — rocking into her, softening the tight pucker into a soft hole for him to spill his seed in. She knew he expected an answer — knew that she would be punished if she didn’t. “Y-Yes,” She whimpered groaning a little — it was strange, to feel herself soften under his touch, even though her skin was on fire with pain, her body accepted him, turned the stinging blows into a heat that only made her wet with need. The third finger stretching her made her tremble — and she weakly rocked back into the touch.  

 

“I want it, b-brother— I’m sorry, please — I need you—“ It was a mantra Aerys had taught her, with pleasure and pain, beaten and kissed into her flesh until she screamed it for him. She felt his fingers withdraw, trembled as he moved her, bent her over the altar, knocking offerings aside. She whimpered — silently prayed to God to forgive her, though she knew there was no forgiveness for this.

 

Aerys cupped his fingers on her bruised ass, spreading her open for him and pressing the tip of his cock against her ass. Her mouth fell open as the blunt tip pressed in — filling her where even he had not before. It stung when his hips met hers — the skin of her thighs bruised and stinging, but her flesh was soft to him, opened up easily for his cock, like she was made for it. Aerys always told her she was.

 

He started slow — always did, a reward for accepting her punishment, making her whimper and claw at the altar she was bent over. “You’re mine,” He whispered, breath hot in her ear. “You’re always mine, Rhaella. You gave yourself to me.” He reminded, moving faster now — the sting of his skin slapping her bruised hips making her sob. “This has always been mine — you’re privileged to give it to me.” Aerys snarled, biting at her throat— leaving new marks over old ones, new bruises she would have to try and hide. 

 

“Yours—“ Rhaella sobbed. His snarl was deep — nails like claws down her thighs as he fucked into her, rutted her like a beast. There were some nights — like tonight — where she felt like he was one — like his body was not a man’s behind her, but a demon’s, his hands too large, his cock huge inside her. And still she loved it — loved him in a way that was filthy, in a way that made her destined for hell. Even now, when he took her like this — when her hole was stretched around him, her sex clenching on nothing, she was ready to come — nearly screamed when she did, her insides clamping down on him.

 

But he kept moving. He took her like the beast he was, rutted her for what felt like hours before he finally came — washed her insides with heat and the flames of hell, made her come screaming again while her vision went dark. When she recovered, she felt him slowly pull out of her, felt his come drip down her thighs, more like a brand than the markings he left all those years ago. 

 

And while she lay there, she caught a glimpse of the beast — a shadow in her vision, with great wings that blocked out light and sound. Then he was a man again, his hands wrapping around her waist, pulling her to him, his warm lips brushing her throat. “You can’t run from me, Rhaella,” Aerys murmured softly, kissing her neck. “I’ll find you.”

 

And though Rhaella would try to run someday — she could not escape him. She felt his heat inside her, always. God would not forgive her -- but  _Aerys_ would. 


End file.
